


Jahreskreis

by elektra121



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finsternis ist um sie, Verzweiflung, Qual, aber noch immer darf sie nicht sterben, er hat sie zurückgelassen, und sie hat nicht einmal ein Fenster nach Osten, um den Tod kommen sehen zu dürfen. <br/>Ernste Eowyn-Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahreskreis

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zu einem Drabbleprojekt „Jeder Monat hat 100 Worte“. Das waren die Anforderungen:  
> „Dieses Projekt soll das Jahr eines Charakters wiedergeben.  
> Der Schreiber wählt einen Charakter und beschreibt den Verlauf des Jahres für den Charakter.  
> Dies geschieht, in dem zu jeden Monat 1 Drabble (Drabble = 100 Worte) geschrieben wird.“  
> Mein Charakter ist Éowyn, deren Leben wir im Verlauf eines Jahres (Von Dezember bis Dezember) verfolgen. Selbstverständlich handelt es sich um das Jahr des Ringkrieges. ;)

**Dezember – FINSTERNIS**

 

Die letzte Nacht des Jahres ist gekommen, mondlos, sternenlos, hoffnungslos und bitterkalt.

Die wenigen flackernden Kerzen sind nicht genug, die allumschlingende Finsternis zu erhellen, das glimmende Feuer in der Grube reicht nicht aus, den kalten Hauch des Winters aus der Goldene Halle zu verbannen.

Die Wandbehänge, die von glorreichen  Zeiten künden, sind verschlissen, die Mienen der Menschen gramgewohnt. Still und frierend durchwacht sie mit den anderen die finsteren Stunden der Nacht bis hin zum Morgengrauen, aber das trübe Licht des Tages bringt die Hoffnung nicht zurück, sondern nur die Aussicht auf ein weiteres Jahr, der Verzweiflung entgegen, dem Tode näher.

 

**Januar – EIS**

 

Kälte, äußerlich und innerlich. Eiskalte Hände und schmerzende Füße, die sich auch am Feuer nie vollständig erwärmen. Steife Finger und klamme Decken, blaue Lippen und das ermüdende Zittern, vom frühen Morgen bis zum späten Abend, sogar in der Nacht, sogar noch im Schlaf.

Und doch ist es gut, dass sie die Kälte hat, die sie zusammenhält. Denn was geschähe, wenn ein anderes Feuer sie erwärmte, wenn fremde Decken und warme Worte ihr Innerstes schmölzen und ihr Herz tauten? Nichts bliebe übrig von ihr als Wasser, das versickert. 

Aber Eis ist aufrecht und klar, und hart und scharf wie gläserne Dolche.

 

**Februar – SCHNEE**

 

Schnee, verlockend und gefährlich. Er scheint weiß und unschuldig, aber er ist trügerisch. Er bedeckt Tiefen, die zu Fall bringen und verwirbelt die Sicht. Er lockt mit seiner Weichheit, seiner Sanftheit, damit, wie er alles zudecken kann, alles gleichmachen, glitzernd und schön. Aber er verweht Spuren und Pfade, bis man sich verläuft und vom richtigen Weg abkommt und sein Ziel verliert.

Sie darf nicht weichwerden wie der Schnee, sie darf ihm nicht nachgeben. Und doch sehnt sie sich so danach, steckenzubleiben und sich in ihn fallen zu lassen wie ein Kind und seinen flockigen Kuss auf der Wange zu spüren.

 

 

**März – SCHLAMM**

Morastige Wege. Das Tauen der Erde ist Vorbote des Frühlings, aber es bringt keine Freude, nur weitere Erschwernis. Tag um Tag regnet es nun, der Regen schmilzt den letzten Rest Schnee und verwandelt die Erde unter den Hufen der Pferde in Schlamm. Jeder Schritt kostet Mühe.

Wenn sie die Wagen betrachtet, die schweren Räder, die sich durch den Lehm furchen und nur allzuoft darin steckenbleiben und mit größter Anstrengung aus dem Schlamm gezogen werden müssen, nur um wenige Meter weiter wieder einzusinken, muss sie daran denken, wie es wäre, sich selbst darunter zu werfen und dieses qualvolle Dasein endlich aufzugeben.

 

 

**April – WIND**

 

Der frische Wind von der Ebene bringt seltsame Neuigkeiten. Fremde sind es, wie einem Märchen  entsprungen, ein Elb, ein Zwerg, ein  Zauberer. Und ein Mann, zerlumpt wie ein Bettler, mit einer Stirn wie ein Held, der tut, was die Krieger in den alten Geschichten tun: er zieht mit dem König in den Krieg. Ehrenhaft, mit der Aussicht auf einen rühmlichen Tod.

Und da weint sie, vor Erleichterung, vor Freude, dass es endlich jemanden gibt, mit dem man kämpfen und den man lieben und für den man sterben kann, großartig und wunderbar und beweinenswert, wie die Helden in den Liedern.

 

 

**Mai – WUNSCH**

Finsternis ist um sie, Verzweiflung, Qual, aber noch immer darf sie nicht sterben, er hat sie zurückgelassen, und sie hat nicht einmal ein Fenster nach Osten, um den Tod kommen sehen zu dürfen.

Sie hat eine kurze ergebnislose Unterredung mit dem Statthalter deswegen. Am anderen Morgen trifft sie einen Mitgefangenen, der ihr Schicksal teilt, aber von ihr Hoffnung erwartet, die sie ihm nicht geben kann. Am dritten Tag schenkt ihr ein freundlicher Mensch einen Mantel, gegen den kalten Wind, wie seltsam, da sie doch von innen kalt ist. In den darauffolgenden Tagen führt sie im Garten lange Gespräche mit einem Freund, der sie versteht, der wie sie weiß, dass dies hier das Ende ist.

Aber als sie dann schließlich den ersehnten Tod kommen sieht, wünscht sie sich plötzlich, sie könne stattdessen noch ein bisschen leben, noch ein klein wenig  bei diesem Freund bleiben, hier im Garten am Ende aller Zeit.

 

 

**Juni – SIEG**

 

Der Sieg ist da, die Finsternis gebannt, aber es fühlt sich nicht wie Sieg an und die Finsternis in ihr kehrt zurück. Sie geht durch den  Garten, jetzt wieder allein und versteht sich selbst nicht. Ihr Bruder bittet sie, zu den Siegesfeiern zu kommen, aber sie geht nicht. Der König bittet sie nicht. Bleibt sie deswegen?

Es ist, als halte sie etwas in diesem Garten, als suche sie hier etwas, das sie eine kurze Zeit besaß und nun wieder verloren hat. Schließlich bekommt sie Besuch, der wieder mit ihr auf der Mauer steht und endlich erkennt sie, warum sie bleibt.

 

 

**Juli – RECHT**

 

Sie kehrt nach Hause zurück, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, und trotzdem fällt der Abschied schwer. Rohan erscheint unwirklich, vertraut und doch fremd, als wäre sie hundert Jahre fort gewesen.

Die Goldene Halle wirkt verlassen und muss nun neu mit Leben gefüllt werden. Sie umfasst die Hand ihres Bruders, als beide wieder über die Schwelle treten, ein Versprechen, dass sie ihm bestehen wird,  alles neu zu machen.

Als der neue König Recht spricht, sitzt sie an seiner Seite, auf dem Platz des Beraters, denn er will niemanden dort haben als sie und niemand auch säße mit mehr Berechtigung dort.

 

 

**August – HIMMEL**

 

Der Himmel war nie so weit, noch so groß, noch so herrlich. Voller Sterne ist er nachts, so voll, dass sie herabfallen. Die Tage sind ebensovoll mit Pflichten und Aufgaben, aber nachts kann sie dem Dach der Goldenen Halle entwischen und er wartet auf sie unter den Sternen. Es ist fast, als habe sie einen heimlichen  Geliebten und dabei ist er nichts weniger als heimlich.

Sie streifen durch die nächtlichen Felder, hören das Rauschen der Ähren, riechen das Korn und dort draußen gibt es nur sie beide, Nachtbraut und Sterngemahl, mit der Erde als Lager und dem Himmel zur Decke.

 

 

**September – LERNEN**

 

In den Häusern der Heilung sind die Tage – und nicht wenige Nächte – angefüllt mit Arbeit und Lernen. Es ist befriedigende Arbeit und es gibt viel zu lernen. Viele Dinge erscheinen ihr ganz und gar neu und seltsam. Sie hat bisher nichts von Kräutern und Salben verstanden oder von der Kunst, Wunden heilen zu lassen: Ihr Stolz lag in der Kunst, Wunden zu schlagen.

Aber wenn sie Kranke wäscht und ihnen Suppe in den Mund löffelt und ihnen neuen Mut zuspricht, fühlt sich das sehr vertraut an und lehrt sie eine neue Art Stolz, obgleich sie nie zuvor stolz darauf war.

 

 

**Oktober –  SONNENUNTERGANG**

 

Die liebste aller Wohnungen – hat sie es genannt, aber sie hätte nicht geglaubt, so lange ohne den  zu wohnen, dessentwegen ihr diese Häuser so lieb geworden sind.

Natürlich haben beide viel Arbeit und das ist gut und richtig so. Aber sie kann nicht und will nicht verstehen, wieso in Gondor eine Ehe erst ab der Hochzeitsfeier und nicht schon ab dem Eheversprechen gilt. Und wieso ganz Minas Tirith ihre Tugend so eifersüchtig behütet, dass sie nicht einmal im Haus des Statthalters übernachten darf, wo er doch ihr Mann ist seit den Nächten in den Feldern und jeder Mensch mit einem Herzen im Leib das wissen muss.

Jeden Abend kommt er eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang und diese eine kostbare Stunde gehört ihnen und sie gehen im Garten spazieren und erzählen sich ihr Tagewerk, bevor der Wart zum Aufbruch mahnt und der Statthalter sich seinem Befehl beugen und nach Hause gehen muss.

 

 

 **November – GEDENKEN**  
  
Die Tage werden kalt und dunkel, sie aber hat einen Mantel, der sie warmhält und in ihrem Herzen ist es hell.   
  
Ein Brief von Merry erreicht sie, der von den Geschehnissen in seiner Heimat schreibt und wie sie auch ihre Heimat betreffen. Und sie erkennt, wie sehr sich die Welt verändert hat in einem Jahreskreis.   
  
Théoden, dessen Körper lebte und dessen Ruhm vergangen war und dessen Körper nun begraben liegt und dessen Ruhm weiterlebt. Der Ratgeber, dessen Sieg gewiss schien und dessen Niederlage nun gewiss ist. Éomer, der Verbannte, der nun König ist.  
  
Und sie selbst, die Verlorene, neu gefunden.

 

 

**Dezember – FEST**

 

Die letzte Nacht des Jahres ist gekommen und das Fest des Königs überstrahlt selbst den Mond und die Sterne.

Die hellerleuchteten Hallen sind voller Lachen und Musik, warm von Kaminfeuern und Gastlichkeit, die Farbenpracht neuer Kleider und die vom Tanzen und vom Wein geröteten Gesichter der Gäste leuchten um die Wette.

Als sie mit dem Statthalter und mit dem König tanzt und mit den anderen singt und den Musikern  zuklatscht, ist nichts mehr in ihr an Bitterkeit oder Neid oder Trauer.

Der Kuss ihres Liebsten zu Mitternacht verspricht noch viele glückliche Jahre, und die wahre Freude fängt nun erst an.


End file.
